Radar
by Show Doll
Summary: She was on his radar now.DMHG.oneshot.


Authors Note: Horrible Grammar as usual. read A/N at bottom.

&

Radar

&

"What are you going on about now?"

She had barely caught his last sentence. Or really anything that had come out of his mouth. She had grown accustomed to tuning him out; his words usually crude, harsh, and meaningless.

"Just that you're mudblood filth. You're mere presence at this school happens to be setting real wizards back a few thousand years." He drawled clasping his hands behind his head and propping his feet on the table.

"So, I take that as just the regular I suffer from an inferiority complex so I must try to provoke someone who obviously isn't listening to make myself feel better," She answered sweetly reaching for the quill behind her ear.

"If your going to attempt a clever comeback at least give it your all," He shot back looking at her as she sorted through all the different charts.

Pink, purple, and green. Being the brownnoser she was everything was color coordinated as too shave a few minutes off a professors look over of their work. _Their work_. Although she was the only one doing the majority of it his name was still written right beside- well in front of hers. He had made sure of that detail.

She didn't bother looking back up at him, " If your going to try and insult me please ,Malfoy, do yourself justice and make it some what original."

"You're not worth the extra effort," He smirked turning his head to the oddly shaped clock that seemed to cling to wall.

"And you're not worth my time Malfoy but at least I give it a good go." She replied her quill moving in a hurried pace across the charts.

He clucked his tongue, " Brains and looks Granger. My, my, my I think I've stumbled upon a diamond in the rough with you."

" Let me guess next your going to remind me of my bushy hair, my unattractive freckles, how unfortunately for me I don't have a good sized rack." She laughed.

" There you go beating me to the punch as usual." He smirked reaching for the purple chart. Her hand swatted him away " Did you just attempt to hit me?"

" While I never took you for a purple man. I don't want Pansy hunting me down after this demanding to know why her boy toy has a new found interest in pretty colors." Hermione replied gathering together all the charts in one neat pile before raising an eyebrow to him.

"Are you trying to be funny? Is this the humor that the entire world is missing out on because Hermione Granger is far more inclined to having her nose buried in books then to have anything resembling a social life?" He grinned leaning in closer to the brunette witch.

"I don't know. Is this Draco Malfoy actually having a some what intelligent dual of words? Is this what the entire school is missing out on?" She replied eloquently, picking her messenger bag up from the floor and placing it on the desk. " No ones going to believe me but dare I say Draco Malfoy is actually capable of stringing together three syllable words."

"You keep this attitude up and I might have to bend you over the table and make you incapable of remembering any three syllable word."

"Resorting to being crude and disgusting just because you've got nothing else too say is a classic," Hermione said brushing her hair , which wasn't as bushy as he made it out to be, out her face. " You're not man enough to handle a girl who's an equal In the brain department. For some reason I don't see Parkinson riveting when it comes to actually talking about something _besides_ herself."

She got him there. Pansy did have her good sides but none of them included actually talking. No, he much more preferred her when she was too preoccupied to talk.

"I heard that compliment and I would like to personally thank you for stroking my ego although there's something that would also like to be strok-"

"Finish that sentence and I swear whatever it is will be hexed off," She said cutting him off ignoring the look he shot her though thriving at how he flinched.

"Like I was going to say before you had to open your mouth to spurt off empty threats I think I heard a challenge."

"What are you going on about now?" She asked mimicking what she had said not ten minutes ago.

"The challenge you issued Ms. Granger. I'm sure you said you something along the lines of you didn't think I'm man enough to handle you."

"Those weren't my exact words. I didn't say I didn't think you weren't man enough I said you _weren't_. There was no question in what I said," She said her brow furrowing.

"You might not have said it but the proverbial question mark was still hovering over that bushy little head of yours."

She scoffed as she neatly pushed the charts into her bag. " Don't attempt to put words in my mouth."

"Well, I can always put my-"

He put his hands in the air as she pulled her wand on him.

"What did I say Malfoy? Pansy is going to be disappointed if I have to hex off a vital part of your relationship."

"Granger this is really no time for threats we must come to terms on the challenge." He replied casually placing his hands on the table.

"There is no challenge. There has never been a challenge. I'm bloody well sure there never will be!"

"Please don't get your knickers in a bunch 'mione," He smirked using the nickname that Harry and Ron so often used. It sounded so wrong when it came from his mouth. " Do you know how long it will take me to get them-"

"Silencio!" She said as she pointed her wand at him. " You're as daft as those imbeciles you hang around with. I'm not one of your little groupies and I appreciate it greatly if you stop talking to me as if I am one Malfoy. Although you wont be doing any talking for awhile now."

She pushed back her chair and swung her bag on her shoulder without looking at him. Not that she needed to, to tell that he was shooting daggers at her with those eyes of his. She walked to the door of the library before stopping and looking at table she had left him at.

Too bad he wasn't there.

"Where in the bloody hell-" She started only to be cut off by the silenced blonde who grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pushed her into the wall. "Now look here Malfoy-"

He cut her off yet again by slowly mouthing words too her; his eyes dazzling with an emotion she couldn't exactly place. Her eyes were glued to his mouth her brain trying to process everything he was saying. Hermione Granger excelled in plenty of things but she had never achieved stellar marks in lip reading.

She was vaguely aware that one of his hands had left her shoulder and was now making lazy patterns on her cheek. She was also vaguely aware of how even though he wasn't actually talking she found herself listening to every single word he said.

She couldn't help but notice how close he was as his breath was creating Goosebumps along her neck. She was more then aware that he had her shoved against a wall in the library ,of all places, where anyone could come walking in too find them. She knew at that moment she could care less.

For some reason she found herself closing her eyes and breathing in deciding that she rather liked the smell of his cologne. Something similar to rain, wood, and something she found she couldn't place. He tapped her cheek impatiently until she opened her eyes again.

She pulled her wand out of her robe pocket whispering the words that would realize him from his silence.

"What?" She asked not catching his words. He had said them much to fast.

"Put up a good fight Granger." He repeated before placing a soft kiss on her cheek and stepping back. He watched as she hurriedly left the library.

She was on his radar now.

&

Authors Note: I know someones going to be curious as too the reason why this story been reposted under a new screen name so read my profile. It pretty much explains everything. Thank you too those who commented the story before and for everyone who had put this story on there alert list.


End file.
